Viaje en Familia
by EvilGween
Summary: One-Shot SwanQueen. Una pequeña broma por parte de Blancanieves a Regina, Un Viaje a la Playa y la Venganza de la Reina Malvada. ¡It s Porn!


**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

-Debes estar bromeando Emma- Dijo muy seriamente Snow- No puedo creer que te vayas a vivir a casa de Regina.

-Mamá ya te lo dije- Contesto la rubia con poca paciencia- Lo de nosotras va en serio.

-¿Pero Regina, en serio?- Volvió a decir Blancanieves- Ella fue mi madrastra.

Emma miro a su madre con la boca abierta intentando decir algo pero no encontró las palabras pues sabía que lo que Snow había dicho era verdad.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo en frente de ella- Logro soltar con seguridad- No quiero problemas entre ustedes dos.

-Oh cariño conmigo ya tiene problemas, nadie se lleva a mi hija y sale libre- Dijo Blancanieves saliendo de la habitación de su hija mayor.

El día en la casa Charming paso tranquilo y sin otra novedad que la mudanza de la primogénita, por la tarde David y Mary Margaret cocinaban mientras Emma jugaba con su pequeño hermano.

-Eres un travieso Neal- Decía en voz melosa a su hermanito- Si chico, eres él bebe más hermoso.

Sus padres los miraban con una sonrisa llena de ternura, ellos adoraban ver a sus hijos juntos a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad.

-Si no estás aquí ¿con quién jugara Neal?- Pregunto Snow mientras ponía la mesa para comer- Él te va a extrañar.

-Neal es bienvenido en mi casa, Regina lo adora- Contesto la rubia sentándose a lado de la periquera de su joven hermano.

-Es cierto Snow- Comento David uniéndose a la comida- Además ellas podrían quedarse con el alguna noche al mes.

Blancanieves no contesto y después de lanzarle una mirada de muerte a su familia incluido Neal empezó a comer en silencio, los demás se encogieron de hombros y comieron sin decir nada.

Cuando la noche llego Emma subió a su recamara y después de mover varias maletas se tumbó sobre su cama, algunos minutos después Mary Margaret entro y como en los viejos tiempos se acostó a lado de su hija.

-Aun no puedo creer que te vayas mañana- Dijo suavemente Snow- Primero Henry y ahora tú.

-Mi final feliz esta en esa mansión- Contesto la rubia mientras abrazaba a su madre y se quedaba dormida.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol junto con unas pequeñas manitas despertaron a las mujeres que habían caído en un profundo sueño.

-Pequeño- Dijo Emma con voz áspera- ¿Qué haces aquí?

David desde el marco de la puerta sonrió y acepto haber subido al pequeño Neal para que despertara a su hermana y a su madre.

-Les preparamos el desayuno, las esperamos abajo- Dijo el príncipe y después de tomar a su hijo bajo hasta la cocina.

-¿Regina pasara por ti?- Pregunto Mary con un sonoro bostezo

-Justo al medio día.

Las horas pasaron y el momento de la mudanza había llegado, Regina se encontraba frente a la puerta y después de golpearla delicadamente una no muy animada Blancanieves le abrió y la invito a pasar.

-Aun me cuesta pensarlas como… ¿Pareja?- Comento Mary mientras esperaban que David y Emma acomodaran las maletas en el _Mercedes_ de la ex alcaldesa- Solo espero que la edad no afecte su relación.

Regina acomodo al pequeño Neal en su _andadera _y soltó un suspiro imaginando lo que su querida suegra le diría.

-Explícate querida, creo que no te sigo.

-Eres varios años mayor que Emma- Soltó Mary Margaret intentando contener la risa- Eso sin contar que técnicamente eres su…

-¿Su qué?- Pregunto Regina

-Su abuela- Susurro la nueva alcaldesa soltando una carcajada.

En ese momento Emma entro al departamento justo en el instante indicado para detener a su novia que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su madre.

-Basta Regina, estoy segura que mamá solo lo dijo por molestar- Dijo Emma sujetando a su mujer por la cintura.

-Ella acaba de decirme que soy tu abuela- Gruño enfadada- Y obviamente no lo soy.

-Deberías ver tu cara Regina- Dijo Mary entre risas- Es para fotografiarla, no puedo creer que eso te afecte tanto.

Regina se soltó del agarre de su rubia y después de acomodarse la falda que la vestía le sonrió con malicia a quien tiempo atrás había sido su peor enemiga.

-Esto no se queda así querida- Dijo tomando de la mano a Emma y saliendo de la casa Charming.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaban y cada vez era más común ver a la Reina Malvada y a la Salvadora juntas por las calles de Storybrook, la gente poco a poco iba aceptando aquella relación y hasta les empezaba a gustar.

Un día Henry tuvo una fabulosa idea y en la comida familiar que tenían todos los domingos se animó a comentarla.

-Y si nos vamos a la playa juntos- Soltó ante toda su familia- No a las playas de aquí, me refiero a California o algo así.

Los encantadores miraron a Regina como preguntando si era posible salir del pueblo sin tener algún daño.

-Creo que es posible- Dijo la morena- Y si tus abuelos están de acuerdo podemos irnos la semana entrante.

El chico choco las manos con su abuelo que aceptó la invitación de inmediato, después le sonrió a sus madres y se subió a su cuarto para pocos minutos después bajar con su laptop.

-No tenemos tiempo, debemos planearlo ahora.

Todos pasaron a la sala de la mansión Swan-Mills, Mary y David se sentaron juntos en el mismo sillón que Henry, mientras que Emma se sentaba a lado de Regina que se encontraba cargando al pequeño Neal.

-Este hotel se ve genial- Comento David apuntando a la pantalla del ordenador- Debemos quedarnos ahí.

Henry apretó algunas teclas y le sonrió a sus abuelos.

-Solo tienen disponible una _Suite _con tres recamaras- Dijo el muchacho mirando a sus madres

-¿Hay algún problema si nos quedamos todos en una misma _Suite? _– Pregunto Mary Margaret

Emma se pasó la mano por su melena rubia y justo en el momento en el que iba a decir que buscaran otro lugar Regina se apresuró y contesto.

-Para nada, ustedes pueden quedarse en una recamara, Henry y Neal en otra y en la tercera recamara nos quedaremos Emma y yo.

-Genial, ahora solo faltan los boletos de avión y listo- Dijo Henry cambiando la página de su portátil.

Los días volaron y el momento del viaje había llegado, desde temprano los encantadores junto a los Swan-Mills se encontraban abordando el avión con dirección a California, su trayecto fue rápido y en cuestión de horas todos se encontraban en el maravilloso hotel.

-La _suite_ esta de lujo- Grito Henry emocionado

-De lujo no- Agrego Emma- De SUPER lujo chico.

Su hijo sonrió y cargo a su pequeño tío para llevarlo a la habitación que juntos compartirían.

Una hora después David y Mary Margaret estaban listos para bajar y pasar lo que quedaba de la mañana en la alberca.

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes abuela- Dijo Henry con su tío en brazos.

-¿Ustedes no vienen?-Pregunto David antes de salir.

-No, pensamos darnos un baño y descansar un poco- Contesto Emma.

Todos salieron y dejaron sola la habitación a excepción de Emma y Regina.

-Muy bien señorita Swan- Gruño Regina poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Emma- Por fin solas.

Lentamente la morena beso a su novia y como si tuviera el tiempo del mundo desvistió con calma a la rubia, dejo un camino de besos que empezó desde el hombro hasta llegar a los pechos de la salvadora donde se detuvo y empezó a chupar uno de los rozados pezones.

-¿No quieres irte a nuestro cuarto?- Jadeo Emma- Aquí en la sala alguien nos podría ver.

Regina negó con la cabeza y continuo mordiendo el ya erecto pezón de Emma, después bajo por el pecho de su amante y con sumo cuidado le quito la diminuta tanga, soplo la fina capa de bello que cubría aquel delicioso lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces se hundió en el centro de su rubia.

-Mierda Regina…Que…Rico- Dijo entre jadeos la salvadora.

La reina tomo entre sus labios el hinchado clítoris de Emma y lo chupo haciendo una serie de deliciosos ruidos que solo provocaban más a la rubia, luego metió un par de dedos dentro de su mujer y con hábil destreza la llevo a un ruidoso orgasmo que fue interrumpido por Blancanieves.

- ¡¿Qué hacen?!- Grito horrorizada

Regina sonrió y con un sensual movimiento se limpió el rastro de Emma con el antebrazo.

-Deberías ver tu cara Snow- Dijo Regina con las mismas palabras que Mary había ocupado cuando la molesto llamándole abuela- Es para fotografiarla, no puedo creer que esto te afecte tanto- Agrego riéndose malvadamente.

Emma que estaba aún ajena a lo que pasaba consecuencia de aquel orgasmo, se levantó y en cuanto vio que su madre las miraba intento cubrirse sin algún éxito.

-¡Esto es porno!- Grito Blancanieves llevándose las manos a la cara.

**Les dejo esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche (Las chicas del grupo de FB sabrán en que momento), espero les guste.**

**Como saben es un One-Shot y no tiene continuación, pero si veo que hay buena respuesta en los reviews subire otro One-Shot que esta inspirado en las nuevas fotos que salieron de Jennifer Morrison.**

**Ahora bien, si quieren alguna historia en especial no duden en proponerla en los comentarios o en mi FB personal (EvilGween Sq) **

**Es una delicia leerlas... Gracias.**


End file.
